


What happens on set stays on set

by SarahLouiseDodge



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLouiseDodge/pseuds/SarahLouiseDodge
Summary: My first fairly explicit fiction. Not much plot mostly just sex





	

So this is my first completed fic it is also purely for the Lemon as the idea wouldn’t leave me alone. Be kind and anything outside of the smut can simply be explained by Magic, Goblins, and Fairy dust. Enjoy!!

 

“Ok that’s it for today. Jennifer your mother said she would meet you at the car. David excellent work today wardrobe has left early after working all night to complete the changes for the ballroom scene tomorrow and you should just change and lay your outfit out and they will sort it in the morning.”

Both actors walked to their respective changing rooms to take off their costumes. 

A few moments passed.

“Jennifer, oh Jennifer your mother will be waiting for you precious girl”

“Oh Jareth, you know ‘my’ mother will be doing nothing of the sort.”

“Shhhhhh, its David while we are here”

“Oh, behave there is no one left I made sure”

“How did you manage that?”

“Simple compulsion spell to encourage everyone that they needed to leave and that we had already gone”

“My beautiful queen you are quite brilliant”

“Aren’t I just.” She smirked round the door frame of Jareths changing room now looking a little older than 14.

“And just what would your mother say if she saw you wandering round in naught but a billowy poets shirt”

“The Gods preserve her spirit you know she passed through the vail 3 centuries ago.” She paused deep in thought.

“When you suggested this I wasn’t sure what it would be like pretending to be 14 again it’s a very long time ago Jareth. Things were different then, it’s so hard to tell our story when we can’t display our love for each other.”

“My love we said we would try to stay as true to our story as possible.”

“I know, I know. Still it isn’t fair”

Jareth threw his head back and laughed heartily

“At least now you have a basis for the comparison my little minx”

“You have realised I’m not wearing any underwear haven’t you husband” Sarah twirled around and bent over to display her rounded backside giving it a little wiggle and displaying the dampness between her legs. 

“I had noticed my little wanton. Now what did you have in mind encouraging all of our colleagues to leave us like this”

Jareth was lounging in his chair legs spread wide displaying the swelling in his loins as Sarah turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes were hooded and her pupils were wide displaying her desire for him.

“Oh I don’t know, Maybe, I could just hop up on your lap and help you out with your current predicament you dirty old man” 

She joked as she stalked towards him ensuring he got a good look at her as she stared at his straining erection in the tight grey pants he was still wearing.

“Sarah don’t ruin this costume there are at least 3 more weeks of filming”

“Don’t be silly Jareth you can just use your magic to fix anything I might do to them. They are awfully tight aren’t they my king”

She whispered in his ear as she cupped him in her hand rubbing along his length causing him to groan as she increased her pace. 

“If you continue as you are my queen I will have no choice. But we did agree to only use magic to glamour us”

“No one will notice you know that.” 

Each word was punctuated with an open mouthed kiss starting at his ear working her way round his throat and down his exposed chest. Her hand still wrapped round his hard shaft causing a dark patch to appear in the front of the pants.

“It’s too late now anyway you have ruined your own costume I can do what I want”

She smiled in triumph as she climbed up on to his lap pressing her wet entrance over him.

“I am always your slave my precious girl” 

Jareth whispered softly as he cupped her face bringing his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss.

Sarah began to undulate over him pressing his tip to her gradually intensifying the sensations between them as she moved. They broke apart their kiss panting heavily at the passion she was creating. 

Jareth’s began bringing his hands down from her face exploring her curves over the billowing shirt until he reached the hem sliding his naked hands around her warm supple flesh as it played its rhythm against his straining body. 

As his hands urged her on he could hear the tell-tale changes in her breathing and the increasingly erratic movements heralding Sarah’s first orgasm. He thanked the gods that his precious sole mate was so sensitive and passionate. 

As Sarah began to buck and moan against Jareth she raised her hand to his shoulder pressing her forehead to his panting deeply as she felt her body begin to tense with delicious pressure pooling deep in her core. As she reached her peak she let out an audible groan as her body pulsed with wave after wave of pleasure the evidence squirting from her core soaking and darkening the grey pants covering Jareth’s aroused shaft.

Jareth raised his arms to steady his wife holding her close to him as she rode the wave of her orgasm gently nipping and sucking at her exposed neck and across her shoulder.

“My turn” he murmured between kisses in a husky voice.

Sarah looked him in the eyes her own still slightly glazed as she tingled with arousal and smiled giving him her permission to take over. As soon as he saw her submission he secured her body around his and stood. Sarah instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him as he did. 

Jareth’s legs were trembling with need but his love would not notice as he placed her on the vanity in front of him legs spared wide displaying her glistening core he grabbed the lapels of the billowing shirt and tore the material down the front exposing her rounded breasts with her pink nipples pearling with the sudden chill. 

His hands reached for her chest gently kneading the soft flesh as Sarah reached for him dragging him to her by the Amulet he had around his neck pulling him into another searing kiss. His arms pulled her close to him as she wantonly pressed her exposed breasts to his chest. He could wait no longer he reached in-between their bodies and fumbling with the top of his pants still wet with the evidence of Sarah’s orgasm and freed his hard length pressing it instantly into her warm damp entrance. 

Jareth growled with passion as he finally felt her muscles welcome him in their delicious familiar way he slowly withdrew and thrust again delighting in the gasps he was raising from his beloved wife and queen. He began a slow pace pumping into Sarah’s welcoming body each time curling his hips slightly and increasing the force at which he came at her making her passionate cries louder with each moment that passed. 

The pace continued to quicken as Jareth covered her mouth with his stifling her moans for the moment bighting at her lip as his movements became more animal. Pounding harder and harder into her he could feel her muscles twitch and tighten signalling her second orgasm this one seeming to be more powerful than the first.

He released her mouth allowing her head to fall back as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into her as he felt his own release nearing he licked and nibbled at her exposed neck. When he felt her muscles clench around him and heard her scream of passion and felt her wetness spray onto him he pressed his teeth to the juncture of her neck biting hard branding her once again as his as he pulsed within her releasing himself within her tight wet centre.

The air was filled with the sound of heavy breathing as both King and Queen came down from their high Jareth’s legs shaking and the wetness of Sarah staining the front and legs of his pants. 

“My Queen I believe it is time to return home”

“As you wish my King”

That evening both David and Jennifer left the studio as usual both costumes hung over the backs of their respective chairs in their own dressing room.


End file.
